roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ready Player One Event
The Ready Player One event is a Roblox-wide event that ties in to the Ready Player One book and the release of the Ready Player One movie. Players could receive crowns by completing a series of events, puzzles, and challenges to be awarded with a crown for their avatar. This article covers Phantom Forces' involvement in the Ready Player One (RPO) event. The Clues This is a mirror of all of the clues Roblox released to provide players hints and tips to lead them to the Crown. Clue #1 Unlocking the Jade Key requires precision / Though some may lack the vision / Now you’re deep in hostile territory / And these ghouls are out for glory / Decrypt my journal entry and it shall reveal / A passphrase for something most conceal Clue #2 The blog contains the location, if you can decrypt its translation. Unscramble the author’s name of a recent post and you’ll find another clue first and foremost. Clue #3 This machine is really quite suspect, on two maps you’ll find most bedecked. Go to a construction zone, or an urban land where cars have once roamed. Mobile Clue #1 Check the creator’s profile and you’ll find something worthwhile. Play this instrument and the key will be imminent. Mobile Clue #2 The pattern is a logic puzzle, with lights you’ll need to juggle. Off, the lights must go, if you wish this key to show. The Puzzle Players would first need to have the Copper Key through the successful completion of the trials within the game Jailbreak. Once they had this key, travelling to Highway Lot or Crane Site in a public server would reveal that the sole green vending machine on each map now had a "lights out" puzzle to solve on them. Upon completion of the puzzle with all tiles unlit, the player would be rewarded with the JKEY melee item. This special melee item cannot be skinned and cannot be obtained from crates, and is exclusive to the Ready Player One event. Players would then have to follow the clues printed on the key - "BLUE" and "HOME". This would direct players primarily to Suburbia, where in one of the blue houses, a player would be able to find a door with a suspicious keyhole bored into the middle of it. Meleeing it would open a "gate", teleporting the player to a specially designed challenge place. Doors would also appear within Dunes, though they would be harder to find. The Challenge Upon being teleported, players would have to survive seven waves of the undead in a long-dilapidated church. Armed with the AKM, Remington 870, a knife, three frags, infinite reserve ammo, and the ability to double jump, players would need to oust a rapidly increasing number of zombies without dying. Death would result in the player being returned to the beginning of the challenge. The player could be killed in three hits by the zombies (with a cooldown after each hit,) and would recover 40 HP after clearing a wave. The player would not recover frags, however. Each wave added ten more zombies to the cap, so by the time the player finally reached wave 7, they were dealing with over a hundred zombies per wave. Zombies moved quickly (but just slightly slower than the player,) and were strong, meaning that headshots were the only way to keep the horde away. Zombies could path to the player across the entire level, but would despawn if they could not path or got stuck. This meant that the player could do one of two things: keep running, or find a spot to cheese the entire challenge with. There were a few spots in the map where the player could double jump and/or dive to that would allow them to spawn-kill the undead menace with impunity. The entire ordeal takes about 15-20 minutes, but in the end, players would be awarded with a Jade Crown. Maplestick was the first to complete this task and received a Jade Crown of Gold instead of a silver or bronze crown. All players following would be awarded a Silver Crown, until the challenge was nerfed and the game was revealed. All other players are awarded a Bronze Crown. Mobile Challenge Mobile players, due to their inability to play Phantom Forces, had to make do with an alternate challenge. While it was still a "lights out" puzzle, players had to play a piano game. This would eventually reward them with the key. Post-Nerf Changes After a period of time, Roblox would release that the game was Phantom Forces, and provide further details on how to obtain the crown. At this point, the challenge was nerfed. The following changes were made, according to the Roblox blog: * Players can now complete the challenge in VIP servers, but progress won’t be saved if you leave the server. * Added the “Lights Out” vending machine puzzle on every map. * Reduced the number of zombies per wave and their walking speed. * (Mobile Piano) Shrunk the “Lights Out” matrix to a 5×5 grid. A short period of time later, the player was given a new selection of weapons to use for the zombie survival challenge - the KSG-12 and the MG36. Towards the very end of the event, the puzzle was completely removed. All the player had to do was shoot the vending machine, and they would be awarded the key. Trivia * Due to the JKEY accidentally being released early to some players, the existence of the Jade Key in Phantom Forces was more than likely easily connected well before the hint was released. * The first clue, broken down: ** Unlocking the Jade Key requires precision / Though some may lack the vision: This references the Lights Out puzzle that players must solve. "Lack the vision" refers to players that don't have the copper crown not being able to see it. ** Now you’re deep in hostile territory / And these ghouls are out for glory: Refers to both of the teams in game, Phantoms and Ghosts. According to the Merriam Webster dictionary, a ghoul is "a legendary evil being that robs graves and feeds on corpses" - surprisingly accurate for Phantom Forces. ** Decrypt my journal entry and it shall reveal / A passphrase for something most conceal: It is unknown what this line refers to. It could possibly be further explained by clue #2. * The second clue refers to a "recent" post on the blog. It is written by ADisturberScreeches, which is likely an anagram for "Search buried secrets". * The third clue directly references that it's a piece of machinery (i.e. the vending machine) and refers to the two maps that have the machines. Post-nerf, these vending machines can be found on every map, dating the clue slightly. * Mobile Clue #1 refers to "checking the creator's profile". This means working your way back to the StyLiS Studios group, to one of the places hosted on it. It's been renamed to "Mobile Piano". A player must play this piano in order to get the key. * Mobile Clue #2 clarifies that the puzzle is a Lights Out puzzle, much like the one in Phantom Forces. Category:Gameplay Category:Information Category:Events